


Murder Flight

by Trapelo_Road475



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapelo_Road475/pseuds/Trapelo_Road475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey forgets, Two-Face remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeitheist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeitheist/gifts).



> AU which presumes Two-Face/Harvey survives and is placed in Arkham

Somewhere along the line Harvey forgot the things he was supposed to remember and couldn't stop remembering the things he wanted to forget. 

He dreams of eyes, of fear below graying brows, of black greasepaint in ripples over flesh like the gloss of tide receding on the hard sand. He dreams of hope and anger. He dreams of the blue and the dark. 

The clink-click of the coin, the clip-clop of the hooves of horses under the mourning drone of bagpipes and men in uniform and Gordon who did not die but almost did but really did except he didn't and Harvey can't remember what's real anymore.

A path divergent. Upper fifth. Lower fifth. Beneath the black sky or in the sarcophagus beneath the city.

Harvey forgets hope. Two-face remembers terror.

The dull scratch of an infinite existence under lock and key and the persistent crawl of one stubborn and surviving. 

Black eyes came bright like crows in murder flight. The body trembled coursed with manic energy but the hands held steady handed off his coin and Joker let him free. Two-face drew up his shoulders and Harvey laid his intelligence like flint to stone and there was Joker was the tinder was the fire.

He forgot the people and remembered the city.


End file.
